The bad ANT
by Flower-Power328
Summary: Ever since Fletcher and Kennedy were dating, Kennedy wants to keep Chyna away from him. But what happens when a new prodigy comes to Z- Tech? Hint: a lot of bad things happen to Chyna. But what makes it worse is that her friends don't believe her when she say that the new girl did it. Will things go to far? Flyna and maybe some Anglive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. This is my first story and I don't own A.N.T Farm.**

* * *

**Chyna's P.O.V**

Ughhh. School is so hard. Its always the same-old same-old. Lexi trying to put me down, listening to Olive's " interesting factoids", and getting dirty looks from Kennedy. Yep, same-old same-old. I go to this school called Z- Tech. Its a school for many different types of prodigies. My friends, Olive, Fletcher, Angus, and I go to this school. I'm a musical prodigy, Olive is a academic prodigy, Fletcher is an art prodigy, and Angus is a computer prodigy. I was walking to the elevator to go to the spa because clearly I need a break when I bumped into Fletcher.

"Oh hi Chyna I didn't see you there" Fletcher said, smiling

"That's ok" I said. Even though he is dating Kennedy I had this little crush on him. This crush started when he first started dating Kennedy. Truth is that I was a little jealous of them.

"So do you want to go eat something? I heard its taco tuesday." He asked

"Nah, I'm not hungry" I said

"Are you sure?" He asked with a persuasive smile

"Fletcher I'm-"

I then saw Kennedy walk to Fletcher and kiss him on the cheek. Great another thing to make my day more terrible then it is."Hey honeybunny" she said, smiling brightly at she glared at me, which made me flinch a little.

"Hey my little sweetypie how was your day?" Fletcher asked. Ugh, I hate when they call each other a nickname. Its like they are a married couple or something. "I'm just a little hungry that's all" Kennedy said facing Fletcher then looking at me.

"Oh I was just asking Chyna if she wanted to eat. Maybe she can tag along and-"

"I don't thimk she is hungry Fletcher. Lets not pressure her" She interuped. I bet she still thinks that I am going to steal Fletcher from her. But I am happy that Fletcher was in a relationship._ "But at least if I was his girlfriend, I wouldn't be so paranoid", _I thought.

"No i'm not hungry you guys enjoy" I plastered a fake smile on my face to prove I was ok with it.

"Ok. See ya later" He waved to me then he put his arm around Kennedy and waked to the cafeteria. Kennedy then turn her head and made one more look at me. I lost the willingness to go to the spa and went to my dorm instead. Me and Olive share that dorm together and that is one of the reasons why I like this school. When I opened the door I saw Olive on her bed with a bunch of crumbled paper everywhere. "Um, what are you doing?" I asked with confusion.

"I'm trying to get rid of the love letters Angus keep sending me!" Clearly she was mad.

"How long has this been going?"

"SINCE THIS MORNING!"

"Ok..." I trailed off "Here, let me help you."

I was about to clean up the mess when I heard a knock at the door. Olive went up and answered the door to see a man holding a bouquet of flowers. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Um. Delivery for Olive Doyle." The delivery guy said

"GIVE ME THAT!" She grabbed the flowers from the guy, looking angry as ever

"What? No tip?"

"TIP THIS!" She slammed the door in his face then dropped the flowers on her bed. Wow. At least someone got an admirer.

"THAT'S IT!" To prove she had enough, she stomped her way to the door to find Angus. "When I get my hands on him, he is going to wish he never messed with me." She then shut the door, leaving me alone with a big mess. I felt tired and wanted this day to end. So I only clean up the mess in my side and slide down to my bed. I went to sleep, even if it was 4:20 in the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! you stayed for more. I know, I'm crazy. Disclaimer: I absolutely DON'T own A.N.T farm**

* * *

** Olive's P.O.V**

I am officially mad right now. I put up with Angus long enough and now its time to take action. I went to a room that said COMPUTER LAB on the top. Of course, Angus will be there. As I went in, I saw him typing in the computer a very fast speed. Lets just hope the computer can save him from my attacks.

"ANGUS!" When I screamed this name, he jumped out of his chair.

" Y-Y-yes my sweet?" He asked, still on the floor

"How many times have I told you I will never be your girlfriend?" I asked

" Well I don't have eidetic memory like you but... maybe 120 times" He said, while siting down in his seat again**  
**

"And how many times did I told you that I already have a boyfriend?"

"What? You have a boyfriend? I thought people were lying to me"

"Ugh!" I said in total frustration

"But hey, check it out" He said, pointing to the computer screen.

I looked at the screen and saw the words NEW STUDENT and SUSAN GRASS and the date 8/9/13. New student? And they're coming just three days from now. Angus probably hacked into the school system.

"See? A new student is coming." He said. I know what he is doing. He is trying to change the subject so I don't kill him. Apparently the computer _can_ save him.

"That's great! But I'm still going to get you" I said with a devious smile

"B-But don't you see? A new prodigy is going to come here. A-A-and maybe, the student will be like you and I can date her instead" He exclaimed "Leaving you alone with your...Boyfriend" He said 'boyfriend' with an angry tone.

"Whatever. I better go tell Chyna and Fletcher about this" I then walked out of the lab to go find my friends. But I heard someone called my name. " Hey Olive" The familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Lexi.

"Yes Lexi?" I asked

" I overheard you and Angus talking. Is it true? Another prodigy is coming?" She asked me

"Yeah...Why?" I asked, confused

"NO!" She stomped her feet to the ground " If he or she-"

"It's a she" I intruded

"Is like you ants " She continued "She better say away from me"

I rolled my eyes "Lexi, you do realize you're talking to me right?" I said because I'm an A.N.T, yet she is still talking to me.

"Oh...thanks for reminding me. Now I have to go" She said, then walking away.

Wow, what a drama queen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi here is chapter 3. Disclaimer: I do not own A.N.T farm**

* * *

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

Life is awesome. Here I am, with my beautiful girlfriend. I used to have this HUGE crush on my friend Chyna but I realized that she don't feel the same way with me. Ok, so I maybe was just dating Kennedy to make Chyna jealous and when that didn't work I tried to break up with Kennedy. But after I looked at the positive stuff in her, I realize that we were ment to be. So my girlfriend and I were eating tacos and sharing a smoothie when I saw Olive walking towards us.

"Hey Olive" I said with a smile.

"Hey Fletcher" She said then looking at Kennedy "Oh hey Kennedy, didn't see you there"

"That's ok" She said. Still can't believe she's mine.

"Still love-struck eh?" Olive asked. I then realize that I was staring at Kennedy. I felt sheepish after stopping

"Anyway, do you guys know that a new student will be here?"Olive continued

"Really? That's awesome!" I said. It's could be cool to have another prodigy in this school, not that there's not enough.

"Who told you?" Kennedy asked.

"Well, Angus hacked into the school system and showed me that a girl named Susan Grass will be coming."

"Susan is coming!? Kennedy shouted. Everyone that was in the cafeteria then looked at us with confusion. "Sorry everyone. Go back to eating." She said to cover up her outburst. After that, everyone went back to they're business.

"You know her?" Olive asked

"Well yeah. She is my cousin" She said

"Cool. Maybe she can be our friend when she comes. Angus said that maybe she and him have a chance together." Olive said.

"What? Angus have a chance with her?" I asked. Angus can barely have a chance with Olive.

"Um yeah, talk to him about that later. Anyway you want to come with me to go tell Chyna?" Olive asked

"Sure, I'll go. How about you pumpkin?" I asked Kennedy.

"No I'm good. You guys go" She said. Why don't she want to go? Whatever. "Ok, bye." I then kissed her on the lips.

"Ewwww. Ok lets go now." Olive said, then dragging me by the arm.

We then walked to the elevator and pressed a button that says DORMS. After a few minutes we finally came into Chyna's and Olive's room.

When I opened the door I found lots of crumpled paper everywhere.

"Uhhh..."

"Don't ask"

I then found Chyna sleeping on her bed. Awww, she look so cute sleeping.

Wait What?

"So we just wake her up or something" I asked

"Yep" Olive said. She then walk towards the sleeping Chyna and began to shake her. "CHYNA, THE MUSIC ROOM IS ON FIRE" She shouted on the top of her lungs.

"Where!? Chyna said on full alert. She then looked around and saw me and Olive. "So what do you want to tell me that was oh so important? She asked. I could tell that she was a little mad we wake her up.

"Me and Olive wanted to tell you that a new prodigy is coming." I said to calm her down.

"So the music room is not on fire? She asked

"No. That was just to wake you up" Olive said with her triumphing smile.

Chyna laugh at that. I like it when she laugh. _Her laugh is like a million of ang- wait. Why am I even thinking that._

Maybe I need some sleep.

* * *

**So sorry if this was to long or maybe a little rushed. I hope you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi** friends. I am sooooooo sorry about the delay. It's just that I have school and homework and PROJECTS *shudders* and I had writers block so yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one. Disclaimer: I do not own A.N.T Farm**

* * *

** Chyna's P.O.V**

Today is the day the new girl comes and I am so excited that I could sing. Which I did the night before.

_*Flashback*__  
_

_" Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow is the day we get to sing and say welcooooom to our schooool". I sang. I still can't believe that a new prodigy is coming. I sang all night long because i was so excited. Olive was already sleeping her side of the room and I was too excited to sleep. As soon as I was going to walk to the closet to get my guitar I heard Olive's voice._

_ " Chyna?" her weak voice said. " Yeah Olive? Oh am I bothering you?" I asked. " Little bit" she answered. Oops guess I was to loud. " Sorry, I'll stop."__I then stopped singing and went to bed. Then I heard someone banging at the door. Maybe if I ignore it the person will go away._

_ BANG BANG BANG, the banging sound louder and I think I heard shouting. I groaned and walked up to the door. I was very surprized when I opened the door. What I saw was probably the whole school in front of our dorm and they all look pretty angry. They were yelling and I think I saw someone with a torch. Wonder where he got it. Before this got out of hand, Zoltan slide from the crowd, told everyone to be quiet and faced me. He was wearing bunny pajamas with pink fuzzy slippers and hold a teddy bear under his arm. He looked mad as well._

_" Chyna..." He started " Are you aware that you cause the whole school to wake up with your singing?" _

_Well duh." Yes" I said. _

_" And are you aware that you interrupted my dream about me and my European supermodel girlfriend?" He asked again. _

_"Ye- wait what?" I asked, trying not to laugh. " What? Just because I don't have a girlfriend, doesn't mean I can't dream about having one." If you ever heard that from the CEO while he is wearing pink bunny pajamas, you would die laughing. After trying to choke on a laugh, I told everyone sorry and won't make anymore noise and went to sleep._

_* End of Flashback*_

So after that event I think its save to say that I'm not doing that again. So I jump out of my bed and check to see if Olive was sleeping. Her eyes were still closed and she said an interesting factoid about how sleeping helps the brain. I rolled my eyes and quietly went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. When I was finished I put on a long shirt with a tie on it, a checkered jacket, red jeans and yellow boots and walked out of the room. I turned to the elevator or if you must 'roomavator' and saw Fletcher walk over. I saw him wearing a black shirt with different colors of horizontal lines, green jeans and orange shoes.

" Hey Chyna, I heard the whole school was mad at you for singing" He said

"Oh um yeah. Was I bothering you also?" I asked

"No, I actually didn't mine you singing even if it was late at night. I like your voice" He answered. Is it me or was he actually blushing a little. As for me I was totally caught off by his answer and was blushing _BIG TIME._

"T-Thanks. So why are you up so early?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Well Kennedy wanted me to come wait with her for her cousin's arrival and Angus is snoring so loudly I couldn't sleep all night."

"Oh sorry to hear that" I then pressed a button that took us to the main floor. We both then walked together inside.

"Nah, its ok. So how about you?"

"What?"

"Why are you up so early?" We walked out of the elevator as it stopped

"Well I-" Of course, I was interrupted by the ambush of Fletcher's girlfriend kissing his cheek.

"What took you so long?" she asked. She then looked at me."Oh" She said, disgusted. Damn**(1)**that hurt. I tried to hide my anger and not to say anything that I will probably regret later.

"Hi Kennedy" I said waving. I seriously didn't want to start this early in the morning. Its bad enough that we have to do this every time.

"Hey honey, is it ok if you go get me some coffee please? Me and Chyna are going to have a little talk" She said staring at me. I watched Fletcher go and Kennedy pulled me aside to have a 'little talk'.

"What were you two doing?" She asked me harshly.

"We were just talking Kennedy" I stated

"Yeah saying lies about me and trying to win Fletcher" She said angrily.

"Kennedy, what the freak is your problem?" I said, close to shouting at her. She really tick me off

"My problem is that you are so jealous of me and you are trying to wreck my relationship" She said, almost yelling

"I'm not jealous ok." I lied. " So back off"

She looked stunned at what I said. Not for the 'I'm not jealous' part, it was the 'back off' part. I kind of felt brave at that point. And before she can say another word, Fletcher walked to us with a cup of coffee in one hand and a box in the other. The box was probably a donut for him.

"For malady, a cup of coffee" He said handing the coffee to Kennedy. She did a little bow and sipped on her coffee. "And for my best friend, your favorite chocolate covered donut" He handed the box to me. If anyone know me, they would know that I love chocolate covered donuts. "Thanks Fletch" I said with the whole donut in my mouth. He laughed and said " Hey Chyna, slow down or you're gonna choke". I did a sheepish smile and swallowed my food as Kennedy looked like she was about to hurt me. After hearing that the new girl and Kennedy are cousins, I hope her cousin is nicer then her.

* * *

**Yeah so again sorry and I wanted to tell you that it's probably going to take a while for me to finish just one chapter of a story because of my ADHD.(1) Yeah Chyna said a not really bad word but sadly you will see more, just giving you a warning. And I promise to have a new chapter ready for you guys tomorrow. TA -TA FOR NOW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY. Sorry but I really wanted to put a new chapter on the night of halloween. so happy reading MUAHAHAHAH.**

* * *

**Lexi's P.O.V**

I cannot believe that a new annoying ant is coming to our school. Its bad enough that Chyna, Fletcher, Olive, and Angus are here. I am so mad. You know what, I am going to Zoltan talk to about this because this is a bad idea. I walked to the main room and froze as I saw Chyna, Kennedy, and Fletcher sitting around. I don't really hate Kennedy, it is a mutual feeling. We are not friends but we're not enemies either.

"Where's Zoltan ?" I asked them

"Hi to you too Lexi" The weird guy named Fletcher said.

"Why do you need him?" Asked Chyna, the annoying girl who started it all. Some people say its silly, I say its someone trying to take my spotlight. But water under the bridge you know.

"I need him to tell him that this 'thing' is a bad idea." I said

"What thing?" Kennedy asked. I grunt in frustration. Is this really hard to explain? Then I was startled by Kennedy screaming. I turned around to see that it was too late to complain to Zoltan. "Kennedy?" The new girl that I was probably going to hate said. "Susan!" Kennedy said running to this girl I think was named Susan. I saw them hugging and talking when I decided to put a stop to this welcoming party. "Um hello?" I said.

"Oh I almost forgot to introduce you to everyone" Kennedy said. Finally!

"This girl right here is Lexi" Kennedy said "She is the math princess around here" At least somebody knows that.

"And here is my wonderful boyfriend, Fletcher" Kennedy exclaimed with a smile. Gross. I looked at Chyna and she had the same reaction. I wonder why.

"And she is Chyna" Kennedy said, pointing at Chyna. I took a good look at this new girl. She had a buff body, an Australian accent, a flower dress and boots.

"Well Kennedy told me all about you" Susan said. Just then Angus was running to her and Angus NEVER run. LIKE EVER.

"Hey there pretty woman" He said "Are you from Tennessee because you're the only ten I see" He winked at her. I rolled my eyes at that comment.

"No I'm from Australia" Susan said

"Oh. So how's the kangaroos?" He asked. I hope she can stand stupid people.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY HEY HEY. So here is chapter 4 and also YAY Angus is in the story now**

* * *

**Angus' P.O.V**

When I woke up from mine and Fletcher's dorm, I saw Fletcher's bed empty. I bet that he left because of my snoring. Like I ever snore. Anyway today was the day that the new girl would come. Oh yeah, time to bring my A- game. I will show Olive and her super spy boyfriend. I did everything to make myself the handsome Angus I am. I combed my hair and put on a nice dashing suit and tie. I made sure that my breath was bearable and walked out of our dorm. This better be worth it.

As I walked to the main room I already spotted Chyna, Fletcher, Kennedy, Lexi, and the new girl. I better make my move now, so I ran to her. She SO better be worth it. As I catch up she looked as beautiful as ever and I don't know her. She was my type.

"Hey there pretty woman" I said to compliment her good looks. "Are you from Tennessee because you're the only ten I see" I winked to show her my charm. Half of me actually wanted to know if she was from Tennessee.

"No I'm from Australia" She said. I was set back from that comment and tried to think of something else.

"Oh. So how's the kangaroos?" I asked. I instantly mentally face palmed myself. I he stupidest thing I ever said. But then I heard her laugh. Her laugh and accent is amazing. It was love at first sight.

"Crikey! Who might you be?" She asked.

"I am sir Angus Chestnut err.. The first." I said. Even though my name is only Angus Chestnut, I researched that the ladies love princes. So I pretended to be one.

"Oh a prince. Well sir Angus, I am Susan May Grass at you service" She said doing a little bow. Oh yeah this is in the bag. But then Lexi, of course, laughed.

"Angus? A prince?" Lexi said, choking between laughs. "Yeah prince of the computer nerds". I could also see Chyna also laughing and Fletcher and Kennedy going hysterical on the floor. Wow. Is it seriously that funny?

"Computers? I love computers!" Susan said. The guys stopped laughing and went in total shock. I smirked at their reaction.

"Well I am more the happy to show you the motherboard of computers" I said. Finally someone who is a girl and likes computers.

"Well let's go then and by the way I like your suit. It suits you nicely." She winked. I offered her hand and she took it. we then walked to the elevator. The door opened and I turned my head to see my still shocked friends and mouthed:_ suck on it._


End file.
